Turn Back Time
by HeyYouYaYou
Summary: When the original seven digidestined of Japan get returned to their age in which they first visited the digital world, chaos breaks out. Suddenly, the world is told about the digidestined by… Butterflies? Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Mimi, Jou, Koushiro and Takeru are mobbed. But when butterflies come with their respective crests and tell of danger, it's up to the first seven of Japan.
1. Chapter 1

**When the original seven digidestined of Japan get returned to their age in which they first visited the digital world, chaos breaks out. Suddenly, the world is told about the digidestined by… Butterflies? Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Mimi, Jou, Koushiro and Takeru are mobbed. But when butterflies come with their respective crests and tell of danger, it's up to the first seven of Japan, with help from the other four groups of digidestined, including Hikari. From Junior High students to Elementary students… What is going on?**

 **Mkay, so I'm gonna be using a lot of liquid time. So… there is no timeline anymore. Just, everything happening at once, basically. As for the song in this chapter, it's the English cover of Butter-Fly, found on Youtube under Sapphire.**

 **Tai POV**

Taichi woke up drowsily. He instinctively grabbed for his rose gold alarm clock, ready to shatter it to pieces.

But it wasn't there. "Huh?" Taichi muttered, rubbing his eyes. Wait, gloves? Taichi looked at his hands. Those were the gloves! From years ago… How come they fit now? Taichi flexed his fingers, as if this were nothing but a dream. As if that would magically fix them.

"Taichi?" Taichi turned his head slightly, only to see Sora in her eskimo hat. Wait, eskimo hat? Sora was way younger than she had been the day before!

"What's happening to us?" Jou's voice was panicked, ringing in Taichi's ears. The blue haired boy was clearly panicking, the opposing image of calm.

"We're all young again!" Mimi's voice came out, appalled. Her skin was deathly pale, her eyes shining fearfully. Her pink sundress lay loose on her body, like it had years upon years ago.

Jeez, why was Taichi thinking like an old man? He was fifteen, for Agumon's sake. Or, ten now. Maybe. Taichi didn't really understand their current situation. Maybe Koushiro did?

"Hm… I don't understand this either. This is not very prodigious." Koushiro's monotone voice said.

And there went Taichi's last hope of ever understanding what was going on. Unless some woman possessed Kari again and explained everything to the other seven, that is. But Taichi didn't really want that to happen AGAIN either, so… Nothing he could do about it, then.

"Yamato?" Sora called out, looking around. Taichi realized that he couldn't see his friend either. He spun his head around rapidly, looking for The Blondie of Friendship.

Ah, name calling. Truly a traditional, cultural, and very, very important sport. "Blondie of Friendship? Where are you?"

"Yama? Where are you?" A scared looking Takeru seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Prodigious. It seems that while we retained our memories, our body, instincts, and mind patterns are the same as before, judging by Mimi and Jou being scared senseless, Takeru yearning for Yamato, and me feeling the need to say 'Prodigious!' so much." Koushiro summed up, typing away at his computers. How was that guy possibly so calm in this situation?

"Here." A cool voice said steadily. The shadows seemed to unweave themselves as Yamato stepped forward, arms crossed and icy blue eyes lit on an angry fire.

But like years ago, Yamato seemed to melt at the sight of Takeru. The two rejoined in a hug, and no more tears came out of Takeru, just as Yamato wasn't a possible weapon of mass destruction anymore. Phew. Taichi swore that Takeru could work absolute magic. Seriously, what was his secret to taming the monster known as Yamato? Yamato was fiercer than WereGarurumon.

All of the five groups of the digidestined in Japan agreed steadily. They had seen Yamato's rage… And it was NOT very pretty.

Long story short, Taichi had been scarred for life at one of the Japan Digidestined Meetups. Taichi now had a fear of the dark. And Yamato.

Forever.

"Butter-fly!" A bunch of butterflies entered the scene.

" _Don't fail me now, beautiful wings_

 _You're my life, you're my everything_

 _We can fly if you believe in my love_

 _Ready to ride the wind now_

 _I'm a butterfly letting my wings out_

 _My friend, I can't wait to see you again_

 _Letting go of all my worries_

 _Make way, I'm in a hurry_

 _Right now there's no time for fooling around_

 _Tell me, Oh-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa_

 _Can I soar through the skies above_

 _Oh, I don't know-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa_

 _If I'll ever see the tomorrow I'm dreaming of_

 _Feels like my faith is slipping away_

 _This nightmare's got me losing my way_

 _When will it ever end_

 _I've got to stay strong to keep the love going_

 _Don't fail me now, beautiful wings_

 _You're my life, you're my everything_

 _We can fly if you believe in my love_

 _Feeling one with the wind now_

 _I'm flying free, nothing can bring me down_

 _High or low, I'm going wherever you go_

 _Rocking to the beat of my own song_

 _Haven't felt this alive in so long_

 _Let it ring, cause words mean everything_

 _Tell me, Oh whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa_

 _Could they reach out like never before_

 _Oh, I don't know-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa_

 _Guess I'll get up and go find the answer I'm longing for_

 _Feels like I've woken up from a dream_

 _I've shaken off the misery_

 _Back to my care-free days_

 _I'm living my life and doing things my way_

 _Don't fail me now, trembling wings_

 _You're my hope, you're my everything_

 _We can fly if you believe in my love_

 _Feels like my faith is slipping away_

 _This nightmare's got me losing my way_

 _When will it ever end_

 _I've got to stay strong to keep the love going_

 _Don't fail me now, beautiful wings_

 _You're my life, you're my everything_

 _We can fly if you believe, oh yeah!_

 _Feels like I've woken up from a dream_

 _I've shaken off the misery_

 _Back to my carefree days_

 _I'm living my life and doing things my way_

 _Don't fail me now, trembling wings_

 _You're my hope, you're my everything_

 _We can fly if you believe in my love"_ The butterflies sang in perfect harmony. They sang the song over, and over, and over again, circling around the seven digidestined, like a bubble of bursting neon colors.

"Hi guys! I've been wanting to meet you legends for EVER." A voice chiped, happy. "Anyway, the whole world knows about the digidestined now. It's only to help you defeat our new enemy, the one that made you reverse in age." The voice piped, getting more solemn near the end of the explanation.

"You all gave up the power of your traits. But you're going to need them back. You will have to find a way to regain them, but in the meantime, there is another way to activate it." Seven of the largest butterflies stepped forth, carrying with the crests and tags.

"Wait, crests and tags?" Taichi whooped with joy. "Genai especially is going to be really happy about this." Taichi snatched his, gingerly stringing it around his neck.

Taichi had missed that familiar weight, and the icy coldness of the crest and tag that still seemed to seep warmth, somehow.

"Patamon?" Takeru's voice spliced throught the air, swiftly catching the attention of the other six.

"Takeru!" A orange pig with wings chirped happily, emerging through the wall of butterflies.

"These butterflies are so pretty, like that song." Mimi said suddenly. "Maybe I should learn to sing it." She said, nodding along with her idea.

"NO!" Everyone, including the butterflies and Digimon of the seven exclaimed, slowly backing away.

"I would prefer Yamato do it." Mimi's Digimon Palmon said. "But Mimi's voice is always beautiful to me." Palmon hummed. "Yamato has a pretty voice too." She added, smiling at Gabumon.

"Well, go on the quest to find your traits back. It's the only way you're going to defeat this enemy. And the other five groups of Japanese Digidestined will be of great help to you." A butterfly said. Suddenly, the sphere made of butterflies opened up, leaving seven kids and seven digimon free-falling through the midday, landing on a blanket of reporters and amazed non-digidestined.

"Guys!" A harmony of voice said. Taichi's eyes fluttered close. He was so tired. Were those the other digidestined?

Nevermind that. Sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

… **Is there a reason I LOVE dead characters so much? Characters like Osamu? *hint*hint***

 **Takeru's POV**

It felt so wrong, but so right. To yearn for his brother, to fall under his arms like he had all those years ago.

Takeru didn't have a clue on what was going on. Except for the fact that he was now allowed to call Matt 'Yama,' instead of just 'Matt' or 'Yamato. Takeru treaded on careful grounds with Matt's names; Taichi's suffering at that reunion had taught him enough.

It had taught EVERYONE enough. Takeru shivered just thinking about it.

He never knew his brother Yamato could, and would be so… Downright terrifying.

Takeru glanced around and Ken's room, eyes darting from piece to piece. Of course, Takeru had seen it many, many times, but not at this height and mind! Ken looked kind of miffed, having a serious conversation with people younger than him, and Hikari did too.

"I- I had a dream." Ken began, eyes averted, burning smoldering holes into the wooden planks that made up the tiling of the floor of the house- no, apartment. Takeru just noticed that Ken's eyes were red and puffy, as if he had watched A Walk to Remember, and sobbed for three hours straight like Hikari had.

Takeru judged, even if he said he didn't.

"Sa- Sa-" Ken started, before shaking his head and clearing his throat. Wormmon climbed into his lap, looking concerned. "Osamu. I saw Osamu in my dream." Ken said, finally looking at Takeru with broken eyes.

Osamu… Takeru recognized the name of course, but… Who exactly was he?

"My older brother. My DEAD older brother." Ken explained, answering many puzzled looks. "He told me to go to the Digital World with everyone who had my model of the Digivice." Ken fumbled for his Digivice, reaching into his pocket and shakily pulling it out.

"He told me to go where it all began. He told me to go to the place where it all began for Takeru, Taichi, Yamato, Mimi, Jou, Koushiro, and Sora." Ken's emotion-filled eyes met each of the aforementioned owners of the names' eyes.

Taichi clearly remembered. "I know where it is." He said fondly.

Sora chuckled. "I don't think we could ever forget it, could we Mimi?" Mimi shook her head furiously, as did the other six of the Original Japanese Digidestined.

"Well then, let's go!" Taichi said, his leadership complex showing like it once had all those years ago in Adventure.

Jou panicked. "Wh- Shouldn't we bring somebody else?" He asked, looking for assistance in knocking some paranoia into Taichi's head.

"Let's just go already. Besides, we can digivolve now! Lilymon will protect us!" Mimi chirped. Takeru stood up, before showing his D-3 to Ken's PC. A portal opened, and Taichi was the first to hop in, followed by Matt, Sora, Takeru, Mimi, Koushiro, and Jou. Their respective Digimon scrambled in after them, exchanging glances with each other.

The nine kids landed in the sand, waves of heat rolling upon them. "I think we're in Server." Koushiro reported, hastily typing away at his orange, and outdated computer.

But it would always be modern and amazing to Takeru. After all, without it, the digidestined wouldn't have survived, no Siree.

Mimi groaned. "It took us a whole two minutes last time!" She whined, rubbing her temples and fanning herself with her hat. Mimi looked so right, but so wrong at the same time… And not in the perverted way.

Ken and Hikari exchanged glances. "What?" They asked, perfectly in sync. "That doesn't seem like a long time." They added, voices blending together and harmonizing.

"You wouldn't understand." Takeru and the rest of the seven grumbled.

"Maybe we can hitch a ride on a whale again." Taichi suggested, smiling goofily.

Ken and Hikari remained confused.

Piyomon cut in. "Well, I can evolve into Birdramon and carry you all there." She suggested. "Though I haven't flew in that form for a long time…" Piyomon trailed off. She brightened. "But I'm sure I can last through it!" She chirped.

"All right, Piyomon. Digivolve!"

 **Piyomon digivolve into… Birdramon!**

Everyone smiled.

They were well on our way to File Island, to see some old friends again.

Takeru had missed them dearly, from Wizardmon who had hopefully been reborn to Ogremon. They weren't just allies;

No, they were friends.

* * *

Finally, the place where it all began. Where Takeru, Taichi, Yamato, Koushiro, Sora, Mimi, and Jou had spawned in and met their partner. Takeru couldn't imagine a world without Patamon, and Gabumon, and Agumon, and Palmon, and Piyomon, and Tentomon, the list could go on and on, reaching infinity and going on FOREVER.

Ken had stopped sobbing, and now carried small shreds of dignity with him. "Sa- Sa-" Ken couldn't manage to say 'Sam' and just went with Osamu. "Osamu?" He called out, to no avail.

"Osamu?" He tried again and again, to no avail. Ken slumped down, looking broken and defeated.

"... Ken-kun?" The voice came out of the trees, as a scraggy looking boy with navy blue hair and glasses emerged through the brush, looking tired. "Ken-kun!" His voice brightened like magic. "You came! You got Gennai's distress signal!" The boy exclaimed, joy dancing in his eyes like it danced in Osamu's. Hikari put her hands to her mouth, surprised and happy at the same time.

Takeru shared that feeling with her.

"... Osamu?" Ken's voice cracked ever-so-slightly, as tears started creating a waterfall on his cheeks. Ken fell to his knees, eyes wide and distant. "Osamu."

The newly deemed 'Osamu' rushed to Ken, and the two reunited brothers fell into a passionate embrace, and the sun seemed to brighten, the forest seemed just… Happier.

"So this is the original owner of your Digivice, huh Ken?" Yamato's voice seemed to cut through the air, interrupting the reunion.

"Yes." Ken's voice was small and warbled by the tears of joy. His voice was but a whisper, but it rung in Takeru's head. "Yes, he is." Ken said, his voice projecting more confidence.

Yamato nodded. "Cool. It's nice to meet you, Osamu." Yamato let a smile onto his face. "I'm Yamato."

Osamu opened his mouth, presumably to respond, but was interrupted by a blinding light that exploded between Osamu and Ken.

Takeru shielded his eyes from the white, only uncovering them when Patamon started pulling at Takeru's shirt, telling him that it was okay.

Osamu had Ken's Digivice in his left hand.

And Ken had a D-3.


End file.
